Family Ties
by Sadiabgm97
Summary: It will always be there. Never forgotten. Always the reminder. The one thing that brought us closer. It wasn't your fault.


**Family Ties **

It will always be there. Never forgotten. Always the reminder. The one thing that brought us closer. It wasn't your fault.

It was chilly out. I could feel it even under all my layers.

I'd dressed in, what Jace called my 'normal' look: jeans, the usual knee-high boots and a cashmere sweater. My outerwear billowed in the dry wind; the flaps of my thick, navy coat and the ends of my scarf going crazy along with my hair.

I hadn't planned on going out today but no one was home and I got bored. Jace and Alec had probably seemed concerned about me alone at home, and called earlier telling me to meet them at Taki's.

The street was empty of people and the sidewalk was lined with cars. Mundanes were probably holed up at home with their "happy" families. Sitting in their warm living room with loving chatter surrounding them. At the dinner table and talking about...Ok stop.

I need to stop thinking about all this "family" nonsense. I don't want to teeter on the edge of becoming soft like a mundane.

I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I do. Not. Do. Soft.

Speaking of soft, I'd love to have worn my fluffy hat right now. My hair was going crazy. Whipping around my face and creating knots in the strands.

I was only half a block away from Taki's. It was getting colder and my woollen gloves were no match against this cold. I ran for it.

I burst through the doors of Taki's causing the Downworlders to jump up and defend them with whatever was at the tables. When they saw it was me they huffed and went on with their business.

I made my way to our usual booth at the back. Alec and Jace were in conversation.  
Although Alec was shooting daggers at Jace and Jace was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

I rarely see Jace like this anymore. I had to know what the source of his laughter was this time.  
"Magnus wants..." he said between laughs. He chuckled to himself a while more as I stared at him with wide eyes and Alec, well he looked as if he was ready to leave any second.

After his fit of laughter had ended Jace slouched and had a somewhat dopey look on his face. I couldn't help but smile at that and neither could Alec. I guess he was over his angry phase and realised that his Parabatai was becoming his old self again.

"So you were saying? Magnus wants what?" I said.

"Oh yeah so Magnus wants to go to India with Alec again. But this time he wants Alec to wear the sari." He chuckled again and this time I joined in. "I mean just imagine our brother who rarely wears anything other than black in a Magnus outfit?"

"How did you find that out? He couldn't have told you could he?"

"Oh but he did tell me. Kind of," he said with a smile "While Alec was  
in the restroom Magnus sent a text at the right time. And I wouldn't be a good Parabatai if I didn't read it, and all the other messages, from Magnus, would I?"

"You what?!" Alec's eyes became wide as he spluttered. "Y-you read all  
my messages to him?!"

"Alec, calm down. I mean you came back so quickly I didn't even get a chance to reply back" Jace had an amused look on his face. He was clearly enjoying this. I smiled at Alec's fuming face while Jace tried to calm him down.

My stomach made a little growling noise and I helped myself to the stray fries on Jace's plate. While the two argued I got up and went to order some food. I ordered a plate of sweet potato fries and my usual tropical smoothie.

When I sat back down in the booth, things seemed to have settled down between the two Parabatai. Jace was talking about his new dagger and Alec wasn't boring holes into the side of his head anymore.

"Next time we go I'll get one" said Alec.

"Oh! When are you going? I need to get a couple of things too so I'll probably go with you." I was running low on my personal weapons.

"Like what?" Alec asked.  
"You know, those chopsticks with the blade, and some cute accessories for Magnus' party."

"Izzy don't you think you have enough "cute" accessories?"  
"Why on earth would you say that?" I said.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Because every time we go in your room we're always stepping on a belt or a purse."

Jace popped one of my fries in his mouth and said "And you're room looks like a tornado hit it."  
I'll admit to that. Maybe I do have a lot of unnecessary accessories.

And thinking back I can't actually remember the last time I cleaned my room properly.

"Jace, I'll give you thirty bucks to clean my room for me."

"Yeah right. A room like that would need at least a hundred."

"What? No way am I paying you that much to clean my room."

Alec shook his head and his hair brushed his eyelids. "How about you actually clean your room by yourself Izzy?"

I gave them an exasperated sigh and said "Fine".

We stayed a little longer talking about Magnus' party. I'd finished my food and we walked out into the cold night. It had gotten colder than before but the wind had died down. The Institute wasn't that far away and there was no point of calling a cab. We huddled together and started walking quickly.

We were half way there and about to cross the road when a car suddenly went passed at twice the speed limit on this road.  
"Stupid Mundanes" Jace muttered.  
"Guys, come on." said Alec.

Normally, we'd all be talking while we walked home but it was so cold that moving our lips seemed like hard work.

When we reached the institute I noticed the sanctuary door was had just swung shut.  
"Uh, Jace, Alec I think someone just went into the sanctuary".  
"Maryse is probably having a meeting in there." Jace said.

I walked towards the double doors and gently push them open. We all walked in to the cold room. Yes, mom was in there and so was Raphael, jerk.  
Something about him just screams "jerk" when I see him. I can't really pin point it.

Mom saw us and said, "Ah you're back. If you're still hungry there's some food in the kitchen from earlier. Just heat it up".

Alec and Jace looked at each other and asked together, "Did Isabelle make it?"  
"No I did."  
"Oh, great. It's safe to eat then" Jace replied. Raphael had a look on his face. I think he found Jace's comment amusing.

I hit Jace on his arm, "You're so mean".  
"No, you're mean by making me and Alec eat your food." Alec was trying to hold in his laughter and even Raphael was smiling. Jerk.

They started walking away when Alec mentioned, "If I remember correctly me and Jace threw up last time after eating the "Special" soup that you made". Jace laughed out loud with Alec.  
"Oh shut up!" I said. I made my way into the institute pushing past them.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! My first family based fanfic. I'm still carrying on with the pairings. I had lovely reviews for Blood Confessions. Please read Lightwood Lessons and review. I want to know what you think. Please review. It really does mean a lot!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Sadia Begum(SadiaB97) and my Parabatai Emma Donovan(EmmaIrelandXxX). She's amazing and helps me run this fan account SexyBeastsInc. Check us out on Tumblr as well.**

**Credits to: Magnus Bane(I_Sparkle_Daily) on Twitter - For coming up with the title, my sister - For drawing the fan art. Check it out on our fan account on Twitter and Tumblr SexyBeastsInc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights are to Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
